Duh!
by SevereSweetie
Summary: Hmmm, jeex. I don't know what to say. This is a hardcore Trory and a tiny bit of Java Junkie, your basic fluff, try it see for yourself.
1. It Starts

Duh!  
  
Author: SevereSweetie Disclaimer: I don't own them..no! That isn't CMM locked in my closet, I swear! *sigh* all these characters belong to those who own them, I just manipulate them for fun. Spoilers: Uuuuuuhhhhhmmmmmmm.I don't know the names to all the episodes, so shoot me (please don't). Just, Tristan never left for military school and Rory and Dean never got back together. Oh, and for the purposes of this story Tristan and Rory have become best friends (Let's pretend that Lane had to move back to Korea, I know, I know, I love her too, but there isn't any room in this story for her.). Summary: Wouldn't you like to know? J/k, hoo-kay. It's senior year and Rory and Tristan have become best friends but what will happen when school starts? Will Rory finally see how Tristan feels? Will Tristan revert to his old ways around school? Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Feedback: OOOOOHHHHHH!!!! Pretty Pleez! But keep in mind it's my first fanfic. so be nice. Send slams later. Thanx!  
  
(A/N Don't worry, I only speak up when the little voices let me. Um, This story switches between Rory and Tristan's POV's so pay attention! ()  
  
********Rory's POV*********  
  
I trudged to my locker to get rid of some of my binders and get my needed books. There had been no coffee in the house and not enough time to stop by Luke's before the bus came. I slammed my locker shut and jumped when I saw Tristan standing there. "God! Tristan! Make some noise next time!" Tristan chuckled, his eyes sparkling, "I'll try and remember. So, looks like someone didn't get their coffee fix this wonderful first day of our glorious senior year." "Ugh, don't remind me." I banged my head against the locker. "Hey, go easy over there." He pulled me away from the locker. "Fine." I pouted, then proceeded to bang my forehead into his chest, forcing myself to ignore the zing of electricity that seared through me when I made contact with the rock-solid wall of muscle.  
  
*********Tristan's POV***************  
  
I chuckled as she went into my chest head first. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at me with a glare, "I smell coffee. Where is it?" Smiling I opened my locker, that was conveniently located right next to hers, and pulled out two steaming Starbuc's coffees. Rory shrieked with pleasure and threw her arms around me, attracting quite a few stares. She took one coffee and drank quickly. Pausing she smiled, "You're a god! We'll call you god Tristan, boy god of coffee!" She went back to her coffee quickly finishing it before I even took my first sip. I laughed, "If coffee was all it took to get you to jump me.that knowledge would have been useful in our softmore year wouldn't it?" I waggled my eyebrows at her as she scowled. Tossing a playful glare my way she threw away her now empty cup, "I revoke you previously awarded god Tristan title." "Aww, shucks Mary, you wound me." Feigning a sweet smile she turned back to me and spoke in a baby voice, "Aww, sowwy Twiscut, did I hurt your feelings?" I gave an exaggerated sigh and put my arm across her shoulders, 'So much Mary, so much." She smiled as the bell rang and we walked to the first of the 7 classes we had together.all but one.  
  
***********************************  
  
Five minutes into our first period Tristan casually tossed a note on my desk. Curiously I opened it when Mr. Bodkin wasn't looking. It read:  
  
Hey Mary, Could this class be anymore boring? SAVE ME!! Mr. Bodkin should learn to shut up. Pleez, don't let me die such a horrible death. I'm too young and good looking to die. I stifled a laugh causing the teacher to turn around and glare at me. "Is there something funny about Picasso's tragic life Ms. Gilmore?" "No, sorry Mr. Bodkin." He turned around and resumed his babbling. Quickly I wrote back to Tristan and slipped it on his desk that was right behind me.  
  
***************************  
  
I got the note stunned. Sure Rory had always read my notes before, and I often asked her to write back but she never had for fear of being caught. I opened it slowly, her perfume wafted up from her scented notebook paper. She wrote:  
  
Oh, poor Triscut. I would feel terrible if that happened. Those poor worms would have to look at your ugly decaying flesh and bones for the next thousand years. *Shrug* So, Friday on the phone you said you wanted to tell me something today, what was it?  
  
I cringed inwardly, I had planned on asking Rory to a back-to-school party tomorrow, thus the coffee: but I was too nervous like always. I've worked too hard to become her friend than to throw it all away now. I wrote back quickly  
  
****************************  
  
Tristan passed me the note. When I grabbed it our fingers brushed sending a jolt of sensations up my arm and causing a blush to creep up my face. I turned abruptly, 'This is Tristan, my best friend!' I turned back around just as the teacher did. He sighed, "Ms. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey, is my class that boring this morning?" He held out his hand for the note which I sheepishly handed over. I felt the entire class' eyes on us. Mr. Bodkin continued, "Let's see what Mr. DuGrey had to say, shall we?" He opened the note, "Mary, don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later. I better pay attention before the jackass drone catches us. See you at lunch." Mr. Bodkin looked at Tristan, "Jackass drone?" Tristan seemingly sank lower in his chair. The bell rang and Mr. Bodkin excused all of us but Tristan. I flashed him an apologetic smile and hurried to leave the room. I got to my locker where Madeline and Louise cornered me. "Rory! A bunch of us are going to this club tomorrow night. We really want you to come." "I don't think so." "C'mon Rory, it'll be a lot of fun and we really want you to come. Please?" The pair gave me such pleading looks that I couldn't say no, "I'll think about it." They lit up like Christmas trees, "Great! Come to this address after school, bye Rory!" After handing me a piece of paper the two ran off like the devil was after them. 'Great, just great.'  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day after school I walked slowly to my locker where Madeline and Louise were waiting. "Ready Rory?" I looked at them confused as I spun the combination, 'I thought we were meeting at your house later tonight?" Louise shook her head, "Change of plans." She took my arm and pulled me out the door.  
  
*Twenty Minutes later*  
  
"Rory pick one." Madeline held up two outfits while Louise filed her nails. The ensembles were so not my style. When I didn't comment Madeline sighed and looked at the two choices. She made up her mind and thrust out a pair of baggy camouflage pants and a black spaghetti strap midriff. Before I could argue she put them in my hands.along with a black lace thong and matching wonderbra. I sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
The three of us pulled up to the club and got out of the car. At first I was a little self-conscience, but I got over it. We got inside and my two wardens promptly started sucking face with two guys. I shook my head and went to get a soda. On my way to the bar almost every guy I passed was staring at me, did I look that ridiculous? I got to the bar and took a seat. The bartender looked at me and in mid-conversation walked over, "What can I get a pretty little thing like yourself?" Refusing to blush I spoke saucily, "Diet Coke with lemon because I'm guessing on a wild hunch that you don't serve coffee."  
  
He chuckled, "No we don't. Are you sure you just want a soda? You look more like a white wine and or champaigne kind of girl." I laughed, he was smooth.  
  
************************  
  
I watched her interact with the bartender. She looked so damned hot! After a few moments the bartender got her drink and moved on. No sooner had she taken a sip than another guy, who looked about twenty-six, stalked up to her with a determined look. I used up all of my self-control to stay where I was. When I saw her eyes darting around the room and he posture taking on a bored, annoyed look I smirked, this was my cue to step in. I came up behind her and slipped my arms around her exposed waist. "Hey baby."  
  
*************************  
  
The guy at the bar had been hitting on me and I was looking for a way to excuse myself when a pair of arms slid around my naked midriff. The tingles that the touch sent meant one thing, Tristan. His voice sent shockwaves through my body, "Hey honey." Tristan was saving me. I allowed myself to melt into him as he pretended to just see the guy, Lance. "I'm Tristan." Lance nodded politely but anger and jealousy were portrayed in his eyes. "Lance." Tristan nodded, getting into our act I started nuzzling his neck, forgetting for a while that we weren't actually dating.  
  
**************************  
  
When Rory started nuzzling my neck it was all I could do not to groan. Good Lord! Where did she learn to do that? I felt her melt into my embrace. For a moment I forgot my mission, then I saw the jealous rage in Lance's eyes. Smirking I kissed down her neck, "C'mon. I got us a table." Rory nodded, sent Lance a fake smile and allowed me to lead her through the crowd. When we got to the empty table Rory burst out laughing. She took a seat and smiled, "thanks for the save. He didn't know how to take a hint!" I laughed, "Anytime Mary." She nodded. "So Madeline and Louise made you their life-size Barbie did they?" Rory laughed again, the sound could bring a grown man to his knees I thought. Smiling she nodded once more, "Yup. You wouldn't believe what else they have me in." She shook her head.  
  
****************************  
  
"And what might that be?" Tristan asked his eyes twinkling with mischief. I studied him a long moment before deciding to tease him a little. I leaned in his ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Black lacy bra and matching thong." I smiled innocently and wiggled in my seat a little, though on the inside I was grinning like a she-devil. I took triumph when his eyes widened, then darkened a little, obviously shocked. Taking it a step further I said in an innocent and monotone voice, "Sure wish I could take them off." Again Tristan's eyes widened but this time only momentarily. The shocked look quickly turned into a smirk. this was not good.  
  
*****************************  
  
The second I realized she was playing me I turned the tables on her. Smirking I let my gaze travel slowly over her body, stalling at he cleavage, exposed stomach, and oh so fine ass. "I would like nothing better Mary. The second we're alone I'd be glad to assist you." Rory's face turned a nice pink color and I decided to ease up on the teasing. 'Put Your Ass Into It' by Ice Cube and Lil' Kim came on, perfect. I stood and held out my hand to her, "Dance with me?" Rory thought a minute before taking my hand. We reached the dance floor and Rory seemed tense. How cute, she was nervous.  
  
*****************************  
  
I felt Tristan's hands slide along my exposed abdomen and down the front of my hips. I struggled to hold back a moan. He pulled me against him so he was flush against my back. Again I tensed and he whispered in my ear, "Relax Mary, it's just dancing." With that I allowed myself to relax against him. We began freak dancing so sexily it turned into bumping and grinding. When Tristan turned me we were pressed up against each other. Soon he had one leg between mine and I had one between his. Tristan's and roamed my body coming to rest on my butt which he squeezed gently and pulled me even tighter against him. I felt his hard on and smirking to myself rubbed against it even more while dancing. Tristan began tensing so I leaned up and whispered huskily in his ear, one hand around his neck the other on top of his pushing me closer, "Relax Bible Boy, it's just a dance."  
  
****************************  
  
I groaned, I couldn't help it. With Rory dancing the way she was even a celibate priest and/or saint would get excited. Add her sexy voice and a raging boner together. it was impossible not to. I knew she was playing with me, but I frankly, didn't give a shit, time for turn-around.  
  
****************************  
  
Tristan groaned and I couldn't help smiling. Then deciding to change the power Tristan squeezed my rear and pushed me against his erection roughly, "I don't think so babe." giggling I put a hand on his lower stomach, near his belt buckle, "No groping in public places Tristan." His eyes widened as he realized my blatant invitation. Before I could say anything else he was pulling me out the door. "Tristan, don't forget my stuff." He passed our table on the way out and grabbed my purse and coat. I smiled to myself as he pulled me towards his black Lexus SUV. It was obvious Tristan wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was tired of denying my feelings for him. I wanted him to know how I felt, that I had fallen in love with him.  
  
****************************  
  
She had practically made me do it. There was no way she didn't know what she was doing. We got to my SUC and I heard Rory's voice, "Tristan?" I turned and looked at her seeing a desire that matched my own in her eyes. Before I asked what she took my lips in hers. She kissed me thoroughly, her tongue exploring my mouth and mine hers when she pulled back long enough to say, "Backseat." I nodded then looked at her, she never looked so sexy. Her hair was mussed, and only traces of her lipstick were left on her mouth, swollen from our fervent kisses. I couldn't help myself, I pulled her to me and kissed her, pushing our body's against the drivers' side door. I managed to get the backseat door open and us back there somehow never leaving her mouth. Rory was kissing me back with ferocity before she stopped and slipped into the bench seat. I quickly followed, closing the door behind us. When I scooted closer Rory smiled wickedly making me groan inwardly, this was not good.  
  
****************************  
  
I saw the flicker of anticipation and dread in his eyes, I loved toying with him. I turned my gaze innocent, pulling at my bra I gave him a helpless pouty look, "It's still uncomfortable." Tristan swallowed then looked at me, "You are so begging for me to turn your Mary into a Magdeline." I leaned closer, cupped a hand to my mouth, and whispered like I was telling a secret, "Maybe I am, what're you gonna do about it Bible Boy?" I must have pushed the right buttons because Tristan grabbed my hips and effortlessly pulled me into his lap. Grinding me against his hard-on he spoke through gritted teeth, "You sure as hell better let me know soon."  
  
****************************  
  
Rory smirked, a trait I noticed she had picked up lately, "Whatever is the rush?" I threw my hands up before running them through my hair, "You are such a tease sometimes..it's killing me! I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. Damnit I didn't ask to fall in love with you!" I froze, did I really say that out loud? Looking at Rory's 'deer in the headlights' expression I knew I did. I groaned, just fucking great. "Rory.." I started. "Please, forget you heard that-" before I got any further she cut me off. "Did you mean it?" I did a double take, 'What?" She looked me in the face no expression or feeling on her face, "Did you mean what you said? Do you really think I'm a tease? Have you really wanted me from when you first saw me? Do you...do you really love me?" Taking a deep breath I locked eyes with her, "Yes. You tease me, unconsciencly and unrelentlessly. Just by you smiling or laughing I get excited. You unknowingly turn me on. Yes I've wanted you from the moment I saw you, and yes, god yes I love you. So much it hurts not to be with you, around you, talking, anything." Rory seemed to take it all in and just when I thought she would reject me a slow smile spread across her face. "It's about damn time you said something. Keeping it inside me is too hard, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell you I loved you before you told me." I was blown away, did Rory just say she loved me?  
  
****************************  
  
I saw the surprise in his face and smiled encouragingly. I cupped his face, "I love you Tristan." He nodded, "You know I love you." Deciding that if I didn't lighten the atmosphere than I would cry I gave him a cheerful smile, "Damn straight!" Tristan chuckled and looked at me, "What do you say we go get some coffee?" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. Before he could say a word I climbed into the passenger side seat. I turned to see him shaking his head. "C'mon, snap, snap!" He laughed and gave an exaggerated groan rubbing his hands over his face, "My girlfriend's an addict!" I gave him a shy smile, "So this means I'm your girlfriend?" Chuckling still he nodded, "You best be." I nodded and he followed my example and crawled up into the driver's seat. "C'mon loverboy, hurry it up! I want coffee!" "We're going, we're going." He started the engine and we were on our way.  
  
********************************  
  
I started driving towards the nearest coffee shop when strings of Motzheart filled the car. I cringed, I knew I should have taken that CD out. I looked at Rory who had a smile on her face as she spoke, "You like classical?" Shrugging I kept my eyes on the road, "I like just about everything." Rory accepted this and seemingly settled in her seat. We drove in a comfortable silence for a while when I noticed Rory getting restless. I smiled, "Go ahead and change it." She let out a deep sigh and flipped on the radio. When she found a station playing Joan Jett's 'Reputation' she left it and started singing along. I found it oddly fitting for her. Soon we pulled into Star's Hollow and Rory looked up surprised, "I thought we were getting coffee." "We are, your favorite kind." Just then we parked in front of Luke's. Rory was beaming. She turned to me, gave me a kiss, and darted out of the door. Before I knew it I was out of the car and Rory was pulling me by the hand inside. We got there and Rory immediately sat at an empty table. Soon Jess came up, "Hey guys. What can I get you?" "Coffee, lots and lots of coffee," Rory said hyper. Jess nodded and brought over the coffee pot, "Where's Luke?" Rory asked after taking a long sip. At that Jess smirked, "In the supply room." he looked over there then looked back, "With your mom."  
  
**************************  
  
That sure as hell caught me off guard. I said the first thing that popped in my head, "It's about time." Then I remembered and held out my hand expectantly to Jess. He sighed and handed me a twenty, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember." I smirked and pocketed the bill when Tristan spoke up, "What's all this about?" I laughed, "Jess and I had a bet going on when they would finally get together. Jess said three months after Christmas and I said six, since it's been a little over five, I win." Tristan chuckled, "That's disturbing." I shrugged, "That's entertainment around here." "You're crazy, ya know that?" "You love every minute of it, "I said smirking. Damn, he was rubbing off on me. "Damn straight." Was the reply before his mouth crashed down on mine.  
  
~ Six Months Later ~  
  
I was talking to Madeline about a project when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into Tristan. Madeline smiled before speaking, "You guys are so cute together. Well I better get going, thanks for your help Rory. See ya later." Tristan and I said goodbye somewhat distracted. Tristan had moved my hair aside and started laying kisses along the length of my neck. I moaned, "Tris, that feels really good, but I-we-have to go to class. Mr.Medina already hates me because my mom dumped him for Luke." When Tristan made no attempt to move I tried to turn. He then decided to start nibbling behind my ear, a highly sensitive spot on me. I moaned again as he spoke, his breath tickling my skin deliciously, "C'mon Rory. I was with my parents, all weekend. We're already gonna be late, why go at all?" I shook my head, "C'mon Trist, then we can ditch next period and go for coffee or something before lunch since we have free-period, but I can't miss this class again." Tristan sighed, "All right, but you promise we can go for coffee?" I smirked, "Have I ever not gone through with a promise for coffee?" He shook his head and reluctantly followed me down the hall.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Tristan and I were in the back of his SUV with our coffee talking. He turned to me, "I missed you." Smiling I gave him a tiny kiss, "Aww, sweetie. I missed you too." He nodded, "I got you something." I squealed, "I love presents! You're the bestest boyfriend ever!" Chuckling he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small box from Tiffany's. My breath hitched, it was a ring box.  
  
*************************  
  
I saw Rory's shocked expression and prayed it was shocked in a good way. Taking a deep stabilizing breath I pulled Rory into my lap, her eyes kept swaying from me to the box, then back again. "Rory, I have something to say and I just want you to listen, okay?" She nodded, here goes nothing. "Rory, I have loved you from the second I saw you. When I saw the disdain in your eyes as you looked at me, my heart broke. I know I treated you horribly at first and I can only hope I'll make up for it. Those few months when you gave me a second chance to be your friend, I thought that's as good as it gets. I was sure your feelings never went any deeper than friendly, but I was content loving you from the position of best friend." By now Rory's eyes were tearing up, but I had to finish what I started. "When you and I got together that night I was so happy, it was euphoric. Never had I ever felt that way before. I love you with all of my heart and Rory Gilmore I will marry you one day." I pulled out the box and opened it revealing the white gold band with a large ruby surrounded by white diamonds in the shape of a heart. It's the reason I went out of town in the first place. Taking it out of the box and looking her in the eye I spoke, "I know I am only 19, and you are only just going to be 18 soon, so it's not quite and engagement ring. It's a promise ring that one day, when you and I are ready, I will propose. Rory Gilmore, will you wear my ring?"  
  
***************************  
  
Oh my god! I looked at the ring. It was undoubtedly gorgeous and it screamed expensive. His words sank in and the tears began to fall. I knew in my heart the answer. "Well duh you idiot!" He smiled and took my left hand. He slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. After it was on I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I love you Tristan DuGrey!" Wrapping his arms around my waist he chuckled softly, "I should hope so." I smacked him playfully, "Oh be quiet." After looking at the clock I gave him a quick kiss, "C'mon. It'll be lunch soon and I want to show off my gorgeous, absolutely perfect, none better than my." "Boyfriend?" Tristan supplied. I glared playfully, "Ring." After looking up and down slowly I smirked, "You're a plus, a very big, important, really wonderful plus." Tristan shook his head and started crawling into the front seat. I smacked his rear, "Andelay, andelay!" He took his seat laughing. I smiled and followed his example. He smacked my rear in turn and I giggled shoving him playfully, "No touching." Tristan laughed, 'Don't pretend you didn't like it." "Oh please, you're the kinky one here." He simply smirked and started the engine.  
  
****************************  
  
We arrived back at Chilton shortly and I got out walking over to Rory's side. She'd already stepped out so I wrapped my arm around her waist. The minute we stepped into the entry hall the lunch bell rang. We went into the lunchroom and saw where all of our friends were sitting.  
  
****************************  
  
Tristan and I saw our friends and headed over. Tristan nodded hello to the table and sat down. Playing the adorable girlfriend/cute couple card I sat down in his lap and leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder. Tristan smiled, kissed my head, and put his arms around me. There were sighs and "awe's" from the girls and disbelieving smiles from the guys. Tristan said they are still stunned that some girl made Tristan DuGrey fall in love. Soon the guys decided to go and play football. Tristan and I hung back, following the group hand in hand. He smirked at me, "I thought you wanted to show me off." I let my eyes travel over his body briefly before giving him a smirk of my own, "Don't worry, I will. You'll get all hot and sweaty and then I'll point and say you're all mine." Tristan laughed before giving me a saucy leer, "Want me all hot and sweaty huh? Bet you were really thinking all hot and bothered so you could jump me weren't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Groaning I smacked him playfully, "You are such a guy!" Laughing he gave me an amused look, "Glad you noticed." Just then Tristan's friend called to him from the field, "DuGrey! You gonna sit there all day and make puppy eyes or are you gonna play?" "I'm comin'!" He yelled back. Turning to me he gave me a quick kiss, "Wish me luck." "You'll need it." Tristan pretended to ignore that comment and started jogging towards the field. "I'll be sure to get all hot and sweaty for you Mary." I laughed at the way he stressed sweaty. I made my way to where the other girls were and took a seat. Not so subtly I flashed my hand around. Within seconds my friend Jacque squealed, "Rory! Oh my gosh! Let me see it!"  
  
************************  
  
I approached my friends and was informed that I was on Mike's team. I greeted everyone with an easy smile and joined the huddle. Mike spoke to our half of the group, "All right, we'll just wing it I suppose. We're the best at that and I know a few of us have girlfriends watching." He sent a pointed look my way and I gave him a cocky smirk. Just then there were squeals and laughter erupting from where the girls were. They were surrounding Rory, hugging and smiling and taking her hand to examine. She was showing off the ring. I shook my head and looked at Mike who was watching them also, "Yo man. I gotta ask. Is Rory as hard to understand as-" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as the sunlight bounced off of Rory's ring. "DuGrey! Tell me I'm seeing things and your girl don't have a fat ruby on her wedding finger!" My smile grew without my consent, "But I don't lie." Mike hit me, "You proposed! When we're still in high school!" By now we had all the guys attention. "Look guys, I didn't propose, not yet anyway. I gave her a promise ring. End of story, can we play some football now?" "Yea, yea. C'mon guys, we can discuss Tristan's love life later."  
  
***************************  
  
The girls finished gawking at my ring, but were still shocked he'd done it. After all, I am his first real girlfriend that he's dated longer than two weeks. In fact, our six month anniversary is in a few days. I was planning on getting his gift at the mall today. I watched Tristan laugh with his friends while they played. Smiling I logged the image in my memory before joining a conversation with my friend Abby. Twenty minutes later the game ended and Tristan jogged over. I looked him over, he was grinning widely and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His shirt clung to his well defined stomach and abs. Lord almighty he was good looking. He closed the distance a little out of breath, "See Mary, hot and sweaty." I giggled and when he advanced closer I stepped back and wrinkled my nose, "Yea. Exactly, all sweaty. So don't touch me, Mr. Sweaty."  
  
***************************  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at her, she was so damn cute when she was antsy. I kept walking towards her retreating form, "Aww, c'mon Mary, admit it. Right now you are hopelessly attracted to me." Rory paused, thought a moment, and a slow grin spread across her face, not good. She stepped up to me and I gulped trying hard not to show my anxiety. Rory slowly took in my haggard appearance and smirked while putting her arms around my neck. "What can I say BibleBoy, you turn me on." Rory molded her body against mine and leaned up, She went like she was gonna kiss me but turned at the last minute. She lightly kissed her way along my jaw. Stopping just behind my ear she snuggled into the crook of my neck. Slowly she took my motionless hands in her own and guided them down her sides. My breath hitched in my throat, Rory was rarely this forward with me. But I won't lie and say I wasn't enjoying it. She guided my hands to her rear all the while staring me straight in the eyes.  
  
****************************  
  
I giggled inwardly at Tristan's expression. I felt his arms tighten around me and smiled. "Tristan, turn around," I whispered huskily. Hesitantly he released me and turned. I giggled our loud, "Rory.what are you doing?" is voice rang our with curiosity. Suppressing yet another giggle I spoke, "Tristan.I want." I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist. "A piggyback ride!" Tristan groaned but put his arms around my legs. "Fine," he said grumpily. I laughed as he carried me towards the group. We reached them and Tristan put me down. Just then the bell rang. Putting on my backpack I said goodbye and took Tristan's hand. It was great, we had all of the same classes (though I suspect there was bribery used in there somehow).  
  
***************************  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Now Rory and I were at the mall. I was gauging her actions closely, she seemed..nervous. Right now she was sitting in my lap, and untouched coffee in front of her and she kept looking around. "Rory sweetie, what's up? You haven't even touched your coffee." She sighed and took my hand squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry babe. I'm just thinking." Forcing a bright smile she stood, "C'mon BibleBoy." We walked a little ways but she stopped suddenly. I looked around, what was it? "Tristan, would you go get me an ice cream cone?" "Why?" "Cuz I really want some right now." "Rory, I just bought you a coffee that you didn't even touch and three candy bars." "They were my warm-ups." I fought a smile..damn her for being so cute. "No." That sounded weak even to me. "Please?" "No." "Tristan!" she whined, giving me a pouty look. "No." She smiled, 'I'll make out with you." U smirked, "You would anyway." "In a bikini?" "What flavor?" She giggled, "Surprise me." Nodding I backed away, "I'll be back.soon." With that I took off.  
  
*************************** An hour later  
  
I hopped into the car as Tristan started the engine. Smiling I kissed him. He grinned, "What was that for?" "You're taking me to get Luke coffee." "Ror, hun, isn't it Friday?" "Yeah so?" "Grandparents. Dinner, any of this ring a bell?" "So I'll get mom to get me out of it." "Who are you and what have you done with the Rory I love so much?" I frowned, "Look Tristan, I just want one Friday night in my senior year where I can just hang out and do whatever I want with my boyfriend. Is that so much to ask?" He shook his head, "Nah. I was just wondering, it's so unlike you." I shrugged, "C'mon, let's go back to my house and I'll talk to my mom."  
  
*****************************  
  
Rory and I stepped inside just as Lorelei came down the stairs. "Hey kiddos. Rory, why aren't you ready?" I looked at Rory, "Mom," she started. "Tristan and I really need to talk about some stuff, and I need a day off. Tell Grandma I didn't feel well?" Lorelei looked from me to Rory to me again and smiled. "You guys just wanna site me and make out, dontcha?" Rory's cheeks blushed furiously, "No." 'Wrong' I thought. 'I so want nothing more than that right now.' "Please mum?" she continued. Lorelei nodded, "Rory and Tristan sittin' on the couch, M-A-K-E make- ing out." She continued her chant out the front door grinning.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Rory! Come on, I'm sure you look gorgeous, now let's go!" I shouted at her closed door. She'd been in there for the past forty-five minutes, ever since we decided to go out tonight. "Hang on BibleBoy!" I chuckled. Moments later she opened the door. My breath caught in my throat. Rory was dressed in a frayed Jean mini skirt that really showed off a whole lotta leg, a long sleeved black button up sweater that showed a good three inches of her smooth stomach. She matched it with a air of black tennis shoes and her long coffee colored hair in loosed curls down her back, swirling around her shoulders. Good lord she was hot!  
  
****************************  
  
I watched Tristan's eyes widen when I stepped out. Seemingly rendered speechless I smirked, "Are we going or not?" He shook his head and smiled. "You look great Ror. I mean really great." I blushed, "Thanks. Now c'mon or we'll miss the movie." Once we were in the car I had the chance to look over Tristan,. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were loose fitting but not baggy with a tight black muscle shirt and a dark blue silk button up over-shirt that he left unbuttoned. His only accessories were his ever present puka shell choker and his watch. I let my gaze travel over him, taking in his rock-solid muscles and biceps. One of his hands firmly gripped the steering wheel while the other rested on the gear shifter. His jaw set determinedly as he navigated aggressively through traffic. Was it hot in here? Iyiyi, I never knew that him just driving could turn me on so much.  
  
*****************************  
  
I noticed Rory checking me out and smirked. I glanced at her briefly, "Like what you see Mary?" She swallowed nervously. "I plead the fifth." I laughed, "You sure Mary. There's nothing sexier than when a guys girlfriend tells him she likes what she sees." She snorted, "Oh just shut up and drive. No wonder everyone stares at us when we walk in, your cockiness just shows somehow." I gave her an incredulous look, "Don't try and tell me you don't know why everywhere we go the people stare." Puzzled she looked at me, "What?" "Are you serious? Jesus. Rory, look in a mirror, when we walk in the room the guys stare at you so obviously it's scary. Course, just makes me all the much prouder that you're all mine, but that's not the point." She shrugged, "I just always figured it was because there was something wrong, something in my teeth or something, or the fact that they were wondering why you were wasting you time with me."  
  
*****************************  
  
Tristan swerved onto the shoulder so fast I almost flew out of my seat. He turned to me, the engine stalled. "What?" I gave him a confused look, "What?" "Ror, hun, why would you say they thought I was wasting my time with you? Do you think I am? Rory, is that what you think this is?" I smiled a little at his defensiveness. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips I shook my head, "No. I think I'm lucky to have you and I love you more than anyone, including myself, could ever know." His gaze softened and I smiled brightly, "Now c'mon loverboy, the movies' gonna start without us." He nodded, gave me another kiss, and pulled onto the highway once more. 


	2. Special Someone

Hey hey every1! U reviewed! I got 4 reviews!!! I know, that's not many, but it's my first story, so hush. Special thanx to effie, gilmorgal669, lildevil, and CoFfEeGaL216. I'll keep it up for ya'll. Umm, I guess that's about it. Keep them reviews commin' I luv em. They're my drugs and ya'll have to be my suppliers (cuz sorry but the real drug type things ain't cool). Anywho, guess that be it. On with the story!!!!  
  
Section 2: *Special Someone*  
  
************************  
  
Soon we were in the theaters lobby trying to decide on a movie. "Rory, please?" Tristan whined. I shook my head fiercly, "I am so not going to watch a Brittney Spears flick!" He'd been trying to convince me she had some talent, yea.sure. (A/N personally.don't shoot me!..I thought that this was a good movie, not excellent, but ok, but I am positive it's not the type of thing Rory would go for.) "Rory, it's supposed to be really good." I laughed, "You just want to watch Brittney Spears shake it." Tristan smirked a moment before he resumed his pleading. Standing firm I shook my head.  
  
************************  
  
I searched for ways to convince Rory to watch "Crossroads" with me. I didn't really want to see it, just wanted to win an argument with her. A thought entered my ming, "If you don't I'll never kiss you again." She snorted, "Yea, sure, that'll convince me." I stepped closer, "It's working isn't it?" She stammered, "N-n-no-no it's not." I smiled slightly, "Your knees are getting weak, your heart is starting to race.you want it. You want me." Unable to concentrate on an argument she moved closer to me, "Maybe." I denied her my lips, bu kept them teasingly close. "you can do better than that," I smirked. She leaned closer yet, "I'll consider it." I smiled, 'Not quite good enough, but getting there." "Okay," she sighed. "You win." I pressed my mouth to hers gently, "ooh, I love winning." (A/N I know I stole this from Coyote Ugly, but I couldn't resist. ()  
  
*************************  
  
After I gave into Tristan he smirked and proceeded to kiss me senseless. I was sort of bummed, I had been really looking forward to seeing 'xXx' with Vin Diesal. (A/N I know that the two aren't in theatres together, but hey, it's a fanfic. Deal.) I looked around taking in the crowd that had gathered. Suddenly a burst of laughter came from a group entering the lobby, it sounded familliar. Studying the group I saw him.Dean. The last time I saw him was when he brok up with me on our 3-month anniversary two years ago. He hadn't noticed me yet so I looked over him curiously. I'd found out from Lane that after we broke up he moved into Hartfor since it was closer to his father's job. He hadn't changed a bit. Same brown floppy hair, same abnormal height (A/N sorry Dean lovers, but he really had it comming.) It was then that Tristan reappeared. He smiled and slipped an arm around my waist throwing me out of my daze. I smiled and he led me into the theater, walking past Dean he still didn't notice us, but I saw him with his arms around a busty blonde. Well I'm happy for him. I had been so zoned out that I didn't notice where Tristan had been leading me until I looked up at the sign which read 'xXx'. I threw my arms around his neck and smiled. He laughed as I kissed him before pulling him into the theater.  
  
**************************  
  
I really hadn't wanted to see Crossroads anyway. We got out seats, right in the middle. After sitting down I put my arm across her shoulders and she snuggled into me. I smiled and rested my head on top of hers. Suddenly a voice rang from behind us, "My, my, aren't we cozy?" Startled I looked up and turned to see Deans angry, jealous face. I almost laughed. Smirking I opened my mouth but Rory beat me to it. "Hi Dean. Long time no see." She gave him a cheery smile, a little too cheery for my comfort, then cut him off when he tried to speak. "When was it I sw you last?" She feigned curiosity, "Tristan, sweetie, do you remember?" I grinned when Dean's jaw clenched with the endearment. "Umm, no babe." She sighed then snapped her fingers. "Oh I remember! It was two years ago when you dumped me on out anniversary." She looked at me, winked, and in a loud enough 'whisper' for me to hear she told him, 'Thanks by the way. If you hadn't." she shrugged, 'You and I might still be together."  
  
**********************  
  
As Dean's eyes got wider and wider I snuggled closer to Tristan. Now he spoke, "Rory, why the hell are you cuddling up to the accountatn? I thought we might still have a chance." I shook my head at him tsking, "Dean, shame on you. His name is Tristan, not acountant." When he glared at me I smirked, "I should know after screaming it so often." Just then Tristan caughed and stood pulling me up too, though I noticed he was smirking.  
  
**********************  
  
I was shocked, but amused to har that come out of Rory's mouth. Pulling her into the aisle I turned to Dean one final time, "Well, it was great catching up on old times with you bagboy, really. But uh, I think me and my fiancee have each other.I mean things, to do. Bye." With that I patted his shoulder, looked at my hand, and while I put my other arm around Rory brushed it off on my jeans. Neither of us looked back. 


	3. The Anniversary

Hey every1! I want to thank you all for the support. It really means a whole heckofa lot to me. And hopefully my dad will find a job soon. Uhhmm, you know the drill, I don't own 'em, wish I did though. Ahh, the fun I could have. He he he. Newho.I guess that's it. Hmmm. Yup yup. Here's Part 3, enjoy, and let me know what u think!!!!( Oh, I remember what I was gonna say before.I know that the updates are few and far between, but just bare with me and stay loyal, I preciate it. Luv y'all!!!! -SevereSweetie  
  
Part 3  
  
*******3 Days L8er************  
  
I was nervous. Lord almighty I was nervous. It's Rory and I's six month anniversary tonight. I had everything ready. The things we needed were packed and waiting, I had her mother's permission, we were all set.soon as I told Rory what I had planned.  
  
Wiping my sweaty palms on my pants I rang the doorbell. After a lot of thumping and running around inside the door opened. There she was. She took my breath away. She had curled her hair in bouncy ringlets all over her head and was wearing only the faintest touch of make-up, just the way I liked. I had stressed to her it was casual dress, and she'd listened..sort of. She was in a pair of black leather low-rise hip-huggers and a shimmery pastel pink peasant top over a black bra. She'd never looked so gorgeous to me.  
  
*****************************  
  
I beamed when I saw Tristan. He hadn't been kidding when he said casual, though he looked good enough to eat in a pair of loose blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a navy blue Chilton football jersey, my favorite outfit on him. His tousled hair, puka shell necklace, and Rolex watch completed the look.  
  
He spoke first, "Ror, you look..wow!" I kissed him softly, 'you're not too bad yourself."  
  
He simply smiled, "You ready sweetie?"  
  
I nodded, "Let me grab my bag, your gift, and say goodbye to my mum. Just a sec." After grabbing my black messenger bag I kissed my mom goodbye but she stopped me, "Ror."  
  
"Yea mom?"  
  
She smiled and handed me a small bag. "I trust you and I think you should be prepared when and if you're ready."  
  
"For what mum?"  
  
"Open it." Puzzled I did as she said. Inside was a box of condoms and a box of birth control pills. I looked at my mom startled and shocked. She hugged me, "Sweets, just follow your heart. Okay? Don't worry about anything. Now scram, not a word outta you."  
  
I smiled, "I love you mum." With a final hug I stuffed the bag into my purse and hurried back to Tristan. He was waiting patiently.  
  
*********************************  
  
When the door opened I turned as Rory came out. I smiled and took her hand "C'mon babe." She followed me to the car and when she was seated I jogged over to the driver's side.  
  
Once there I reached into the glove-box and pulled out a blindfold. She gave it a wary glance before turning so I could put it on. Once it was tied the inevitable whining came. "Tristan, do I gotta wear this?"  
  
"I smiled and started the engine, "Yup."  
  
"Are You sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Is that all you're gonna say to me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Will you tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But you said you were only gonna say yup, thus meaning when I asked if you would tell me where we were going you should have said yup ergo my friend, you have to tell me where we're going."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?" No answer. "Fine." She pouted as I drove to the Hartford airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
He he he he. Ahhhhhaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa!!! Cliff hanger. What is Tristan doing taking her to the airport? O-kay. So not that great of a cliff hanger, but give me a break. Want to know what's gonna happen next? I want 20 reviews. I know, bribery, greediness, it's evil, I'm bad, mean, I know it. But it's not that many right? C'mon. You all can do it. Gotta fly, R/R!!!! Luv you!!! Severesweetie. 


	4. Surprise!

Yeah!!! Okay, only nineteen right now but that's way close enough. You guys!!!!! It makes me bubble over with joy. ( Thanx guys!!!! Keep 'em commin. I want at least five reviews between updates, or I'll cancel it, cuz, ya know, less than five is kinda pathetic ain't it. He he he. NE who, here is the next segment in the Rory/Tristan love story. He he he, I'm in a comical mood, can't you tell. K, here u go. BTW, I luv you guys!!!  
  
Duh Part 4  
  
I had no clue where we were going and it was bugging me. There was only one way to get an answer out of him, force.  
  
Casually I slid my hand across the gap between us, 'looking' ( Still got the blindfold on, duh!) straight ahead. When my fingers came into contact with the side of his butt he jumped a little. "R-Ro-Rory, What are you doing?" I shrugged, innocently while my fingernails rasped across his thigh to just below his groin. The muscles jumped and I hid a grin, "What are you talking about Tris?"  
  
Slowly I started massaging his thigh. His breath quickened and his voice wavered little, "Rory it won't work." Damn. "What won't?"  
  
"Trying to coerce it out of me by sexual stimulus." Double damn. I could hear him smiling and bit my cheek, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The engine stopped, "You wanna see how well it's working?"  
  
I smirked, "Is there anything there for it to work on?" He growled taking my hand and cupping it around his erection (A/N I know, I'm a bad bad girl. But I did warn you in my first chapter. He he he, on with the story.). Behind the blindfold my eyes widened. Let's just say he's a big boy.  
  
"Still need proof?" he asked.  
  
I giggled and took my hand back to salute him, "Sir no sir." Tristan sighed and I heard his door open then close. Moments later mine did the same and Tristan helped me out of the car. I heard the doors being locked and he stepped behind me whispering in my ear, "Ready?"  
  
I nodded and he untied the blindfold, we were at the.airport? I looked at him curiously. He spoke softly, "I thought about how you told me you really wanted to go to Paris, so I talked to our parents and they agreed to let me take you on a weeks vacation, if you want, for our anniversary."  
  
********************************  
  
I'd hardly gotten the last word out when Rory jumped on me, knocking us both to the ground. She rained kisses all over my face before giving me an exuberant hug. "Oh my god Tristan!!! That is so amazing! Arg! I love you sooo much!!!"  
  
After she proceeded to kiss me silly she snuggled into me more. "Happy anniversary Mary."  
  
"Happy anniversary BibleBoy."  
  
*********************************  
  
Okay, I know that I keep posting really short chapters but it's just easier this way. Trust me. Anywho, I think I've been doing pretty good with the updates seeing how I don't have the net at home, right? I'm trying anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, keep reviewing, it makes me want to burst into song (though since I love you all so much I'll refrain and save your hearing). Love, peace and chicken grease, SevereSweetie. 


	5. Paris

Hey peeps. Kay, sorry bout the short chapter last time. This one will hopefully be a little longer. Um, I think that's it. Have fun, enjoy, whatever, just make sure to R&R, PLEEZ!!!!!! I really love getting feedback.  
  
~*~*That Night*~*~ Rory's POV  
  
The flight had been cool, we took Tristan's father's private jet. We wee now checking into the hotel, the best in Paris. I was looking at a high priced painting when Tristan slipped his arms around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him. "C'mon Mare, I'll show you our room." I nodded and followed him into the elevator.  
  
We reached the second to last floor and the elevator stopped. I looked at Tristan who casually typed a code into a small keypad. Instantaneously we continued going up. Then is stopped and the doors opened to what looked like a living room. Following him out I looked at tristan with curiosity. "It's the penthouse suit/apartment. My father bought it for me a while back," he explained.  
  
I grinned, "Tris, honey, this is amazing."  
  
He smirked and rubbed his nails on his shirt then blew on them, "I know."  
  
I slapped him playfully before going to explore. I noticed that our things had been put into separate rooms and smirked. We'll see about that. There was only one bathroom, but it was enormous. The gigantic whirlpool tub caught my attention. I also noticed the jacuzzi on the balcony, overlooking the Eiffel tower.  
  
Deciding a bath would be nice after our flight I skipped out to find Tristan rummaging through a suitcase while he unpacked. "Tristan, I'm gonna take a bath, k?" He looked up at me and smiled. He told me okay and to holler if I wanted company waggling his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.  
  
After turning the water on I stripped and put a towel around myself. After taking out my vanilla bubble bath I started pouring in some. My thoughts strayed and not payingg attention I dumped in half the bottle, closed it, and put it on the counter.  
  
I left to retrieve my robe and when I stepped back in I promptly slipped and fell flat on butt with a thump.  
  
***************************  
  
When I heard a resounding thump echo through the room coming from the direction of the bathroom I dropped the menu I had been looking through.  
  
I ran into the bathroom to find it overflowing with bubbles from the large tub and Rory laughing hysterically on the floor..clad in only a towel.  
  
"Ror?" I crouched down to keep her level, struggling to keep my gaze from going over her lucious body. "What happened?"  
  
She slowed her laughing and took my hand as I helped her up. "I wasn't paying attention and." she sheepishly held out the now half-empty bottle. "I went to get my robe, came back, and.whoosh." She started cracking up again and I chuckled. Without warning she scooped up some of the bubbles and smothered them in my hair. I stared at her shocked, bubbles streaming down from my hair.  
  
*************************  
  
I giggled at Tristan's shocked look. He then grinned, "Oh, so you wanna play that way huh?" I couldn't stop a smile from creeping across my face, "Oops."  
  
He shook his head, "Oops? Oh, you are gonna get it!" He lunged out at me, but I luckily dodged. Not so lucky I was laughing so helplessly when he slid across the floor I didn't notice him grab my waist and pull me down with him.  
  
The next thing I knew Tristan was pressing me into the floor tiles smirking. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was decked out in nothing but a towel.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Now who's winning?"  
  
Not one to be dominated easily I gave him a naïve smile and wiggled my hips a little. It had the desired affect because Tristan immediately hardened and his sky blue eyes swirled with desire. Without warning I rolled both of us over and pinned him down by straddling his waist.  
  
He grinned, "If you wanted to be on top just say so next time."  
  
Smirking I ran my hands across his chest and leaned down. Whispering in a husky voice I said, "Is foreplay always this fun?" With that I got off of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, obviously still turned on. "With me everythings fun, especially the foreplay."  
  
I nodded, 'but not as much as torturing you' I thought.  
  
***************************  
  
O-kay folks. That's all for this time. He he he. I know, I'm a bad little girl. Very evil...but you all love it. Bwa ha ha ha. Hey what can I say, I've been hyper all day. Actually I've got the next part all ready for you but I still have to type it. All I'm gonna tell you is that it gets kind of naughty. He he he. Rory is getting a little freaky ain't she? Well, what can I say I have talent. Anywho, enough of my blabbing. It's late, I'm hyper, and I have classes tomorrow, so I'm gonna say tata for now. C U all very soon.  
  
P.S. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11( 


	6. Whoa!

O-kay, please don't hang me. I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in well, forever, but I was reading y'alls REALLY fantabulous stories and I thought you'd like me to see some. *blush* Actually my muse was on vacation and I didn't exactly like where the story was headed, so I had to fix the plot in my mind. Not an easy task. I mean, the cobwebs had to be cleared out, dusting had to be done, trash taken out, anywho. Here's the next part. I hope y'all don't think it sux tooo bad. BTW, I LUV you guys soooooooo much 4 the reviews! Remember, I'm always open to suggestions and such, e- mail me at SevereSweetie@yahoo.com anytime. I love feedback of any kind. I can't stop smiling right now after just reading my reviews. 31 guys! Ahh, babbling. Going now, enjoy, R&R!!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Oh my god! What is he gonna say? He's just standing there, looking at me. No smile, no frown, just looking. What?! Ahh, I can't take it, say something Tristan!!!!!! "Rory?" Inwardly I let out a sigh. Thank god. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
I gave him a nervous smile and nodded, 'I love you Tristan DuGrey. I'm going to marry you someday, and I'm ready. I want you to make love to me, to be my first, to make me yours." After a shaky intake of breath he slid to the floor and gave me a gentle kiss before resting his forehead to mine. "I love you Rory." With that he kissed me once more before pulling back slightly and looking me in the eyes. "But nothing is gonna happen tonight."  
  
***********************  
  
Okay. That's it. No more. End of story. *Evil grin* Of course not you wacko!!!!! I'm not even leaving you that as a cliff hanger. I may be mean, but I ain't that big of a bitch. He he he. What is he thinking? Let's find out!  
  
***********************  
  
When Rory's eyes immediately filled with tears I winced. She started to move away from my embracebut I held her shoulders. Heedless of the fact that I was completely dressed I got into the tub and pulled her aginast my chest. "Let go of me Tristan."  
  
I shook my head. "Rory listen to me." She paused, then spoke in a soft, trembling voice, "Tristan.just on't okay? I'm still naïve and the innocent virgin and all, but I finally get it."  
  
I gave a humorless laugh, "No Rory. I really don't think you do."  
  
"Look, spare me. Just admit that you don't want me that way. I'm not pretty enough, or something. I know it, so just admit it." I gaped at her. Say what? She's the one who..oh hell. "Rory, how in the devils damned HELL did you come to that conclusion? Are you not feeling how much I want you right now?" She blushed and I spoke again, though in a much softer tone, "Rory." I brushed her damp hair back. "Wanting you is not now nor has it ever been a problem. You told me that now you're ready? Baby that is great. But I don't think that our relationship is ready. I'm not positive that we're 100% ready for that right now. When it happens with us we'll both be sure that it is absolutely, positively the rigght time. I love you Rory and I'm not gonna lie, I'm not a virgin. You and I both know. But those other girls were just there to fill the void, just meaningless sex. Hell, I don't even remember my first time, I was probably drunk off my ass. With you, I want everything to be perfect. I want you to have flowers, and candles, and our song in the background, hell, I want you in the white dress and a ring on your finger if that's what needs be and that's how long we need to wait. Does.is this making sense Ror?"  
  
Slowly Rory turned to look me in the eye. Unshed tears glistened like jewels in her eyes, "yes. And you're right. Tristan I love you so much it scares me." I smiled and kissed her gently. She surprised me with what she said next. "Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I.I want..you see.what I'm trying to sayis..I mean.."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"Spit it out." She nodded, "I dont.know how to say this, I'm gonna try though." She took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, here goes. Umm, I saw you had our stuff put into different rooms. I..I know we agree on holding off on sex, but, I like, no. Uh, ua know how sometimes we'll fall asleep together on the couch or something?" Having a vague idea of where she was going with this I nodded yes. 'Well, it's those times, sleeping and waking up in youir arms that makes me feel safe. At home. I don't want to sleep all alone."  
  
I smiled and kissed her crown, "Neither do I." Rory beamed at me.  
  
****************************  
  
Hmmm, whadda think? Good? Bad? Tristan playing the responsible one. Whod'a thunk. ( O-kay party people. Here is where I sign off temporarily. I am going to do my darndest to get the next part up ell-speedio. (Don't ask). Soo, send me reviews. I luv you guys. Keep 'em commin. Toodles! 


	7. VCR's and pillow fightskinda

Duh Part 8  
  
Hey party people! Okay, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I won't give you any excuses, but I am sorry. I hope y'all keep reading. So, most of you guys said that you liked Tristan being the responsible one, kinda changes things doesn't it? LOL, okay, I'll stop blabbing now. Enjoy, and keep the reviews comming.  
  
****Rory's POV****  
  
Later, after we'd dried off Tristan and I moved my things into his room. Then we settled on ordering some dinner and watching a movie since it was kind of late. After Tristan ordered our dinner and I found a movie in his extensive collection and had it set up I grabbed my pajamas. Tristan saw this and turned to leave. "Tristan." He turned, "Yea?" "Just because we agreed that we aren't ready to sleep together I think that we can handle getting changed in front of each other. You don't have to leave. It doesn't bother me, I mean, it's not like we're putting on stip shows, right?" He half smiled, "You're right. I just wasn't sure how comfortable you were." I grinned at him, "I'm fine." "Okay then." Tristan walked over to his closet and pulled out some sweats as I changed. I almost laughed out loud.  
  
*******************  
  
Normally I only sleep in boxers but I didn't want to make Rory nervous, or uncomfortable by waling around in my underwear so I pulled out a pair of sweats. "Tristan?" I spun to face her. She had an amused smirk on her face. "You're such a doof, I know you sleep in your boxers. Would I have mentioned sleeping in the same bed if I didn't know? Or cared?" She paused before giving me a saucy look, "In fact I plan on ogling and cuddling up to that bare chest of yours." I laughed and put the sweats away before leering at her, 'Does that mean I get to ogle and cuddle up to your bare chest tonight too?" She threw a pillow at me laughing. Stripping down to my boxers I looked at her, "Left or right?" She was struggling with her necklace but paused to send me a puzzled look, "Huh?" I smiled and walked over to her. Undoing the clasp for her I placed a gentle kiss on the back of her exposed neck. "Side of the bed sweetie. Right or left?"  
  
"Oh, uh, the right side." "Perfect, because the left side is so mine." She giggled before running and jumping on the bed, "Movie time!" Plopping down she snuggled into the blankets. Shaking my head and laughing I joined her on the other side.  
  
*******************  
  
Using the remote Tristan started up the movie and leaned against the headboard. I moved over so that I was sitting between his legs and cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer. When the movie titles pipped up Tristan groaned, "Why this movie?" I smiled sweetly, "Because I love this movie, and because you love me enough to watch it." "But Ror! C'mon! How many times have you seen this?" ` "Not enough." Rory, you know how much I love and adore you but, I cannot watch Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory again. This film should be retired." I gasped and jumped away, "That's crazy talk!" "Well, I'm sorry babe, but it's the truth." He got off the bed and started towards the VCR. I ran ahead of him, "Noo! Tristan leave Willy to play in peace." Petting the VCR I cooed, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big mean Twistan!" The man in question laughed, "big mean Tristan?" I nodded as he closed the distance so he was standing in front of me. Smiling weakly I backed up as he advanced. "You're bigger than both Willy and I thus making you big. Trying to unemploy Willy equals mean, and.you're my Tristan, thus, you are Tristan." He put his hands around my waist and murmered, "Your Tristan hmm?"  
  
I grinned and kissed him gently, "All mine." He kissed me back and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck.  
  
O-kay, I know this was a short chappy, but hey, I'm giving you more than one at a time right now.so.no complaining! LOL, review pleez! I live on reviews, they're my air, my water, my everything! So.pleez? 


	8. Living Arrangements

Duh Part 9  
  
Ahhh! I'm back! He he he! And on a caffeine high! Woohoo! Yippee! Go me! I got really far on this series too! It's all pre-written, so I'm working on just typing it all up right now and then updating my lovely series. So, without anymore of my incessant babbling.here ya go!  
  
*******Tristan's POV****** ::The Next Morning::  
  
I awoke early and smiled when I saw Rory cuddled up against me, my arms around her waist. Slowly I tried to pry her from my arms, Rory just made some cute little noice nd burrowed into my chest. Chuckling silently I attempted it once more. She mumbled, "Stop. Early. Sleep. Ba-ad Twistan." At this I laughed out loud. Abd kissed her head. "Angel, I need you to let go of me." She tightened her grip. "ror, I promise I'll cuddle with you when I get back, but I need to use the bathroom." "Hurry," she mumbled before snuggling into the stop I just vacated. I chuckled a little and entered the bathroom. I washed up a little before returning to bed. I stopped in my tracks. Rory was snuggled into my pillow, the white silk sheets and blankets swirling around her. She looked like an angel. She looked like she belonged there. "Get your ass over here before I revoke all cuddling rights for the rest of the trip," she spoke softly. "Yes dear," I scooted towards the bed and crawled in. Immediately Rory cuddled into me and my arms went around her. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent that was Rory. "I love you more than words my angel," I breathed. "Mm, I love you Tristan," she spoke in a sleep coated voice. "But this Gilmore needs sleep." "I prefer to think of you as a future DuGrey," I chuckled. "Sleep Bibleboy." "Yes Ma'am." And I closed my eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
A short time later I awoke in Tristan's arms, a feeling I could never get tired of. He looked so sweet when he slept. He'd changed so much. Going from a spoiled, cold, and uncaring boy to the sweet, loving man he was becomming. I couldn't help but be proud of all he'd overcome. Gently I pulled out of his grasp and pulled on my fluffy yellow bathrobe. As I put it on I remembered when Tristan had given it to me. It was lined with silk and on the back was an embroidered picture of a duck. On the left lapel it was monogrammed Ducky. He'd called me that once and it sprouted a lengthy debate between us. The robe came as a little joke the next day. Yawning I softly padded into the kitchen, my toes sinking into the soft carpet. After locating the cofee I started the perculator and went hunting for a mug. Ten minutes later I had a steaming cup of coffee and was curled up on a large window seat overlooking the Eiffle Tower.Small streams of early morning light trickled in, the view was amazing. Not long after I heard a small scuffle behind me and felt Tristan's arms wrap around me. He rested his head on my shoulder, "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked him. "Mm, almost as much as you." As we looked over the city of love, bathed in gold and pink hues of dawn I sighed. This was what I wanted. "Tristan?" "Yea?" "Promise me that we'll have this." "What sweetie?" "Us, together, the calm and beauty, and contentment. Promise me we'll have more morning like this." "Anything for you."  
  
****No One's POV*****  
  
The rest of the trip flew by too fast for the couple. Tristan would indulge both Rory and himself by spoling her silly. Box seats at the opera, carriage rides, fron row seats to the best ballets, excessive shopping, etc. All too soon they were in a cab on their way to the airport. (A/N sorry, just couldn't draw out the trip any longer..but look!) Rory sighed a little and leaned further back into Tristan. "We'll come back, won't we Tristan?" "As often as prossible Mary." She nodded happily. "Rory?" "Hmm?" "Move in with me?" She sat straight up and twisted to face him, "What?!" "Move in with me, after grduation. I can get us an apartment in either Stars Hollow or Hartford. Then we'll have three or four months together before we leave for Harvard. And when we get there we can get an off campus apartment, or something. I just.now that I've gotten a taste of what it's like to be with you all the time, and I love you so much I don't know how I'll live without you there, even for just the last few weeks of Chilton. The past week I lived in nothing but your love, and I can't just go back to that cold, empty house, without knowing that I tried. But baby, if you don't want to then tell me. I don't want you pressured, or doing anything you aren't ready for, or you don't want. Just tell me if you don't want this." Rory just stared at him shocked. It was like when Dean had said he loved her the first time. Everything was great, and then Wham! It hits you. Wow. ******************** O-kay Party people. Tune in next week. What will she say? LOL, no, I'm not that mean. It'd piss me off if someone left it there, so I won't. see how much you love me?  
  
******Rory's POV*****  
  
Oh. My. God. Tristan just asked me to move in with him. He was ooking at me with those hopeful eyes. I didn't know what to do. Speaking slowly I looked him straight in the eyes, "Tristan. I love you. More than anything in this world. But I'm not sure. That's a really big decision and I need to think about it. Give me some time?" He nodded and smiled, "As much as you need angel. I love you." Tristan kissed my cheek and we fell into a thoughtfull silence. Okay, whose boyfriend is as great as mine, no one! Now, what should I do?  
  
*****Two Days Later******* No One's POV  
  
Lorelei walked into Rory's room going off about the evils of salad when she saw Rory looking out the window and looking to be in deep concentration. Sitting next to her on the bed she put a comforting arm around her daughter, "Deep thoughts babe?" "Tristan asked me to move in with him, before and during Harvard." Not surprised Lorelei smiled, "I know." Puzzled Rory looked at her mother, "How?" "Evil One wanted to make sure that if you wanted to it would be okay with me. So when he asked about Paris, he also asked about that. The two sort of go hand in hand. He really wanted you to say yes and he wanted to see you happy so he figured if you two went 24/7 for a week and enjoyed it you might handle living together. "Wow. He planned all that out?" "Yup." :And you're okay with this?" Rory asked amazed. Lorelei shrugged, "I'm okay because I trust you, I know we both trust him, you two love each other, the list goes on and on. Not to mention when I was your age I had a two year old. You're going to Harvard, as is he. You're dreams are coming true. I want you to be happy, I love you." Rory hugged her tightly, "I love you too. You're the best mum ever." "I know. So have you made up your mind?" "Yup. I need to call Tristan." "Atta girl Ror." Lorelei stood, "Love ya kid. I'm gonna go tell Lukey we'll have an extra room soon." Winking she headed off to the diner and Rory smiled picking up the phone. "Tris? Hey, do you think you can come over? I wanna talk to you.  
  
Aww! Isn't that sweet? Okay, be honest, how much do you love me right now? We-ell, review and tell me! Thanx kiddos! Keep 'em commin. I should have the next chappy up soon. Lemme know if you want it! ( 


	9. Ernie the wonder mug!

Duh Part 9  
  
Okay Peeps! Here's the next part, and if u luv it, if u hate it, if u have no opinion, pleez review! ( Thanks!  
  
*******1 Month Later*********  
  
"Tristan!" I called from the kitchen. "Yea babe?" he yelled back from the study. "Don't yea babe me, get your ass in here!" Yesterday we had moved into a cozy 3 bedroom house across the street and down a ways from my mothers house. It was perfect for us until we leave for Harvard. Technically there are two more months of Chilton left, but neither of us saw the point in procrastinating. Tristan's family couldn't care less, as long as he didn't tarnish the family name, and they continued to finance everything he does. My mother was just happy to be able to make-out everywhere in the house without risking my walking in on them. Tristan jogged into the kitchen, saw the look on my face and his grin faltered. "Something wrong hun?" I glared and held up the broken remains of Ernie, my favorite mug. "I found him in a corner, in pieces, next to decaf coffee. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Oops. I gulped. Lorelei had warned me against touching Ernie, and I'd been careless. He'd slipped when I was unpacking, Swiping the shards away for a moment, I'd gotten distracted and forgotten to get rid of the evidence..and buy a new PowerPuff girls mug. Now she found it, with a bag of my favorite decaf blend (a forbidden thing)..and I am in deep shit. "Waiting for an explanation," she commented dryly. "Well, uh, ya see, I was, umm, unpacking, and I got distracted, and-" I looked guiltily at the mug. "How could you do that to Ernie and not tell me?" she asked, hurt seeping from her voice. I sighed, "Aww, hunny, I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you." I hugged her. She reluctantly embraced me and I smiled. When she pulled away I noticed a familiar gleam in her eye and my smile fell from my face. "Rory no, don't even day it." Ironically she didn't say a word. Just placed Ernie's remains in a bag and held it out to me. "Ror-" "No! You killed him. Now you get to go bury him. Go, start digging. I'm gonna call mom and get some coffee in a different mug. That isn't killed." Resigned to my fate I took the bag and scuffled to the backyard to dig a grave for the broken mug.  
  
******************************  
  
I watched Tristan trudge out to the shed to grab a shovel and let my smile show. That'll teach him to break my favorite mug, I thought wickedly. After discarding of the last of the packing materials I had been going through when I found Ernie, I poured a cup of coffee. I was just about to sit down at the table to watch Tristan shovel when the phone rang. Our phone rang. Giddy from the excitement of living with Tristan I picked it up, 'Hello?" "Rory darling! How are you? It's JoAnn." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Tristan's mothers voice. She was shrill and crude and didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Wondering what this was about I put on a carefully polite and pleasant voice, "I'm very well. And yourself?" "Peachy darling. Is my lovely son there by any chance?" "Of course. Let me grab him for you, just a moment." Walking outside I handed the phone to Tristan and mouthed, "Your mom." He scowled and took it, "Yes mother?" I stifled a laugh and leaving him to his privacy re- entered the house. Picking up the abandoned coffee I looked around and sighed. This is the life. Cliché saying, very appropriate. Every room, save the bedroom, was decorated with a mix of both our tastes, providing to be tasteful, sinful, and cozy at the same time. I'd shanghaied Tristan into letting me surprise him with our bedroom, so we've been staying in the guest room while I work on it. So far everything is waiting for me to put it up, I just need Tristan to leave for a while. Hearing him enter I looked up. "Tomorrow I have to go into Hartford for the day. Are you okay with that?" Speak of the devil and he appears I thought amused. Nodding I returned his smile. "I'll probably be gone from 10 until at least 4 or 5. I'm sure you'll find something to do without me, right?" "Well, difficult as it may be I think I just might be able to survive without you for a whole 8 hours. Beyond that it's anyone's guess." "Smart ass." "And you love my ass." "All too true. Now my darling Mary, how about we head over to Luke's, grab some take-out, and christen our new digs with some heavy making out?" "Love to Romeo," I replied laughing. We headed out the door and down the street happily. 


End file.
